Seraphim
The Seraphim are the manifestations of Makuta Seraph's Kanohi Dividos, watching over the Isle of Angelus Nui in a plural role. History At some point, Makuta Seraph arrived and used his Dividos the first time to become the Seraphim, making his presence known on Angelus Nui. They began to watch over the Matoran of the island, but eventually fell from their duty, becoming bodyguards for Turaga Otoka, all but abandoning their original responsibility upon Otoka's orders. ''Sanctus Epitaph When word came that the Illuminati had seemingly come out of hiding, and that Angelus Nui was one of the targets, the Seraphim went into hiding along with Turaga Otoka, in order to protect her from an assassination attempt, giving all responsibility to the Toa Angelus to defeat any Illuminati member. The Seraphim later joined with ''"Princess" Ishiza's guards to protect both the Turaga and their guest as trade routes were discussed in Otoka's Tower. They allowed a being they believed to be a fourth guard inside, who turned out to be an assassin. Toa Tala appeared and stopped the assassin, but was nearly killed by the Seraphim for an act of treason. When it was confirmed that the guard was indeed an assassin, he was dealt with. As always, the Seraphim continued to protect Otoka across the island. When an Ul-Matoran used a Corps Stone to attack Otoka as a Corps Niveau Un of Disintegration, the Seraphim attempted to protect her, but ultimately Tala used his Hau to achieve that end. The black Seraphim threatened Tala for getting involved, and the others attacked, but the Toa of Fire escaped. Later, Tala met with Otoka, while the Seraphim waited outside the door. After Tala left, the Seraphim returned to their duties and were later told by Otoka to destroy a warhammer that she had from her days as a Toa. Tala, and a Toa of Spirits named Rien, soon came to the Tower, demanding to see Otoka. The blue Seraphim tried to deter them, but they entered through Rien's abilities to feel auras. Upon entering, Rien began to accuse Otoka alongside Tala, feeling with her powers to see if Otoka was guilty of Viyon's death from years ago. The Seraphim tried to remove them, but couldn't. When the other two Toa Angelus arrived with Ilyos, Otoka ended up confessing, since she felt trapped by Rien's powers. She admitted to the murder, having done it to stay in power. Tala dragged her off, while the Seraphim watched, and Otoka told them to take rule of the island in her stead. The Toa Angelus soon returned to inform the Seraphim of Tala's death, but they never made an announcement to the people of the island. Eventually they decided to make an announcement, and desired to speak to the Toa first, however something attacked the gathered Matoran. The Toa went in pursuit, leaving the Seraphim behind. When the Toa didn't return, the red Seraphim went to investigate, and met the [[Angel|''"Angel"]]. He ran the ''"Angel" through with his weapon, trying to kill him in revenge for the deaths, and for his attempt to take the island, and his claims that the Seraphim were evil. The Seraphim spoke with the "Angel" and the Toa, while Rien used her powers to check auras, finding the Seraphim was in the right, though the "Angel" was too. The Seraphim revealed that what they were going to tell the team was that the team could leave at any time, that the threats, including the Core Stones, had all been taken care of. Rien declined the offer to leave, meanwhile the "Angel"''continued to die, but continually swore against the Seraphim, even unto his last. Eventually he got an attack off, but the Seraphim dodged, taking only a scratch across his armor. The ''"Angel" had patched himself and his shredded lungs well enough, and tried to fight, but was soon flanked by the other three Seraphim, all of whom were ready to kill him. The Toa watched, questioning what they should do, as the "Angel" was being defeated by the combined might of the Seraphim. They tore his body apart and tried to eliminate him, when the Toa decided to step in and join the "Angel" against the Seraphim, despite their pure auras. They decided that the oddity was worth questioning the Seraphim's auras. Upon being joined by the Toa, "Angel" attempted to fight again, but was overcome, like the Toa, when the Seraphim revealed their true, dark auras, easily overpowering the Toa and the "Angel". The then Seraphim combined, revealing themselves as fragments of Makuta Seraph's mind, split off into their own beings. The Makuta told the entire group about his plans, about how he was spreading the Corps Stones to gather data for an unspecified project. The "Angel" tried to resume the fight, but was quickly defeated. Seraph said he had no interest in the Toa, but told the "Angel" that he would die, due to his interference. He asked how the "Angel" wanted to die, but the downed being said that he wouldn't give the Makuta the satisfaction of hearing him plead for death. He later changed his mind to Plasma, and was impaled by his foe's hand covered in the Elemental Power. "Angel" soon died as a result of his overall wounds. Abilities & Traits The Seraphim are known to have immense power, but never showed much of it. They did however shown amazing speed, strength, mental shielding, and flight. They each wore specifically-colored armor, each had wings, and each carried a cross-like weapon of varying designs. Their powers each ranged to one fourth that of a Makuta's, due to what they are. Social Structure & Interactions At least one of their duties fell to blessing items, such as marble, which was then sent to the Isle of Doppel Nui. Known Seraphim *An unnamed black-armored specimen who is the embodiment of Seraph's stoicism. *An unnamed blue-armored specimen who is the embodiment of Seraph's coldness. *An unnamed green-armored specimen who is the embodiment of Seraph's contempt. *An unnamed red-armored specimen who is the embodiment of Seraph's hatred. Trivia *These characters were created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''Double: Crime and the City'' (Mentioned Only) *''Sanctus Epitaph'' *''The Dystopian Island'' (Mentioned Only) See Also *Dividos *Seraph Category:Species Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Void Foundation Category:Koji